


Somewhere Else The Tea's Getting Cold

by spydalek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Reddit July Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: Join the Doctor, Ace and newcomer Katie as they travel the universe.Collection of Ficlets based on the July 2019 Reddit prompts.





	1. Breakfast at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Horizons, Dawn, Rebirth  
> Day 2: Celebration, Five  
> Day 3: Silence  
> Day 4: Mirror, Observe  
> Day 5: Fantasy

01) Breakfast at Dawn

Katie smiled as she looked out at the horizon of the planet the Doctor had brought her and Ace to. The aspiring detective was currently stood on a cliff with lush green grass overlooking crystal clear water, at dawn, watching strange giant marine creatures jumping out of the water. There was something calming about the atmosphere, and she had to wonder if the Doctor had brought them here for a reason. Their last adventure had gone a bit crazy, no thanks to him. He probably felt they deserved a rest, though with him, it could be anything.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Ace tap her on the shoulder, getting her attention. Katie turned to see Ace sitting down on top of a question mark covered blanket (It semi-reminded Katie of the Riddler's motif, if she was being honest, except in beige instead of green and with red question marks instead of black), with a picnic basket next to her. There was a deck chair set up next to the blanket, and the Doctor was sat in it, reading 'War of the Worlds' and chuckling, his umbrella planted in the ground with his hat and coat hanging from it.

"This is nice," said Katie, as she sat down next to Ace, who handed her a piece of still warm toast on a plate, along with a knife and the butter. She begin buttering her toast as she said "You know, ever since I started traveling with you two I find it difficult to reconcile my old self with my current self. My old self would be sat in her room watching Youtube videos of people playing the same ten levels of the second Mario Maker, while my current self just spent the last day negotiating a peace treaty to end a civil war." She smiled. "I really do feel like I've been reborn or something. Just without the painful part of having to grow up a second time."

"Traveling with the Professor can do that to a person," said Ace, with a nod before taking a bite of her own toast. She swallowed before continuing "I definitely feel different to when I first started traveling with him."

Katie just smiled as she scooted closer to Ace, placing her head on Ace's shoulder as she watched the sunrise. Before biting into her toast, content.


	2. Honoured Guests

02) Honoured Guests

"A five day celebration?!" said Katie, quietly, as she sat in a small hut with the Doctor and Ace. "I thought we were leaving, Doctor..."

"We must honour the local customs, Katie," said the Doctor, with a smile before sipping the drink the chieftain had given the three of them. "If we left now, in the middle of the celebrations, they would see it as a great disrespect."

"But five days, Professor?" asked Ace, sighing. "Why? All we did was save them from those potato heads…"

"And for that, we are being highly honoured by the tribe," said the Doctor, looking at Ace. "Now, drink up. It's gonna be a long five days."

Ace and Katie shared a look before downing their drinks.


	3. In The Night Garden

03) In The Night Garden

There was a peaceful silence as Katie sat in the TARDIS garden, her laptop on the table in front of her. The ship herself was currently in night time mode and was simulating the night sky of Ridgeton here in the garden. Illuminated by the many glowing alien fauna the Doctor had rescued and planted over the years. Most of which Katie didn't recognise. She smiled to herself, basking in the glow for a moment, before turning her attention to the laptop and beginning to type while reading out loud "On a foggy morning in London, in an abandoned junkyard…"


	4. Glimpse of a Future

The moment she stepped into a room of the TARDIS she hadn't been in before, Ace noticed the weird window-like mirror attached to the far wall. It was an ornate mirror, with a gold frame that had Gallifreyan symbols etched into it. And for some reason she couldn't explain she felt drawn to it. Before she had realised it, she had crossed the room, putting her hand on the mirror. And screamed as she felt herself being drawn in.

* * *

Ace frowned as she found herself in the garden of a country house she semi-recognised. She was outside the big country house Katie had shown her in Ridgeton, except there was a wedding happening and she found herself at the back of the wedding aisle.

She looked around the area and saw some familiar, and some not so familiar, faces in the seats on either side. And a woman with blonde hair in a long grey coat stood at the front, the officiator, with Ace in a tuxedo looking nervous in front of the woman. Obviously she was the one getting married, but why in Ridgeton? Why not some other place? She frowned, the only person she knew from Ridgeton was… No. There was no way, right?

Before she could start freaking out, the wedding march began to play. And all the guests stood up, turning to look behind (And somewhat through) her, so she did the same. Seeing Katie in a white flowing wedding dress walking down the aisle. Looking beautiful.

However, before she could see anything else, Ace found herself before pulled out of the scene by a familiar handle.

* * *

"I see you've found the Mirror of Rassilon," said the Doctor, as he unhooked his umbrella handle from Ace's arm. "A dangerous trap, especially for non-Time Lords. Traps you in one of many potential futures."

"I… I marry Katie?" asked Ace, looking at the Doctor, confused. "But we're not even a couple."

"That is just one possible future, Ace," said the Doctor, with a smile. "There's a million other possibilities out there."

Ace nodded, slightly shaken. "I think I need a drink, Professor," she said, as she made her way out of the room.

Leaving the Doctor alone, and he let out a small smile as he too made his way out of the room. Stopping at the door. "You're a sly old girl sometimes," he said, patting the wall before shutting the door behind him.


	5. An Atypical Sunday

Ace chuckled as she walked into the TARDIS Library to find Katie sat in her usual chair next to the fire, reading a book. A typical Sunday, except that instead of a Crime novel Katie was reading 'The Fellowship of the Ring'.

"Decided to branch out?" asked Ace, taking the other seat with a smirk.

Katie furrowed her brows as she looked at Ace and said "Huh?"

"That's not got detectives in."

"Oh," said Katie, smiling as she looked at the book in her hand. "Well, we did just meet a young Tolkien, I figured I'd finally get round to reading these…" She sighed as she put it down on the coffee table next to them. "Kinda wish I had stuck with crime. I'm not really enjoying this."

"You've still got time, the Professor's still sleeping," said Ace, looking at Katie. "Though I was coming in to ask if you wanted to go for a swim."

As Ace said that, Katie finally noticed that her friend was in her red swimming costume, and smiled. "You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer." She stood up, leaving the book on the table, before walking out with Ace following.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
